beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 22
The Fearsome Libra (戦慄のりブラ Senritsu no Ribura) is the 22nd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on September 5th, 2010 in North America. Plot Continuing the Survival Battle tournament, Gingka, Madoka and Kyoya find Kenta, Benkei and Hikaru unconscious on the ground. Benkei and Kenta tell Kyoya and Gingka what happened, after that, Gingka and Co. discovers that Flame Libra was still spinning, while Storm Aquario, Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull were stopped. Later, Yu appears and tells Gingka, Kyoya, and Madoka that they'll have to fight him, as a final battle on the tournament. Blader DJ tells to everyone that the battle is going to be shown worldwide. Before the battle starts, Yu talks with Kyoya and he gets mad. The battle starts with Rock Leone attacking Flame Libra. Libra looks really bad, but he recovers. Madoka finds out that he has a secret on his Performance Tip, Eternal Sharp (ES). After that, Pegasus starts attacking Libra but fails. Then, Kyoya uses his Special Move, Lion Gale Force Wall. Not enough for Flame Libra, he trespasses his Special Move. Kyoya gets mad and he activates the Special Move "King Lion Tearing Blast". Libra counter-attacks with his "Sonic Wave" Special Move. Rock Leone's Performance Tip gets trapped in Sonic Wave's sand, decreasing Rock Leone's stamina due to that his Tip has cracked. If Kyoya dosen't stop Rock Leone's Special Move, his tip could be destroyed. Everyone tells him to stop the special move, but Kyoya won't listen to them. Kenta and Benkei has no other choice than launch their Beys to stop Rock Leone, but since that's against the rules, Madoka decides to launch a Beyblade to stop Rock Leone. She launches the blade and successfully, stops Rock Leone's special move. After that, Rock Leone's Tip and Track are almost destroyed. Kyoya walks into the stadium to pick up Rock Leone and forfeit the match. He gets eliminated, leaving Gingka and Yu battling. Kyoya becomes angry with Madoka after leaving. Flame Libra activates "Sonic Destruction" Special Move, leaving Storm Pegasus trapped in the sand. Storm Pegasus gets out of the sand and stops Libra's Special Move. Libra performs another Special Move, "Last Inferno Judgement". Storm Pegasus gets trapped in Last Inferno Judgement. Gingka thinks on a plan to defeat Yu. He performs Pegasus Starblast Attack and attacks Flame Libra. The battle ends in an explosion, and Storm Pegasus loses. Yu wins the battle and thanks Gingka for battling him. Yu wins the tournament and chooses a wish, which is a tournament called "Battle Bladers". Major Events *Hikaru, Kenta and Benkei are defeated by Yu, thus eliminating them from the Survival Battle. *Yu, Gingka and Kyoya start the final battle. *Madoka who is still in the tournament launches her Bey in to the stadium to save Rock Leone from breaking. *Both Madoka and Kyoya are eliminated, due to Madoka saving Kyoya and Kyoya forfeiting his match. *Yu beats Gingka to win the Survival battle. *Yu announces his wish, a tournament called Battle Bladers. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Hyoma *Yu Tendo *Doji *Ryuga *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's; Featured) *Mad Gasher 145F (Madoka's; Debut) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) Featured Beybattles *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) = Yu and Libra *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) & Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Madoka) *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Madoka Amano (Mad Gasher 145F) = Kyoya and Leone *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) = Yu and Libra Special Moves Used *Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB) *King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB) *Sonic Wave (Flame Libra T125ES) *Sonic Buster (Flame Libra T125ES) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF) Gallery episode22.01.jpg episode22.02.jpg episode22.03.jpg episode22.04.jpg episode22.25.jpg episode22.06.jpg episode22.07.jpg episode22.08.jpg episode22.09.jpg episode22.10.jpg episode22.11.jpg episode22.12.jpg episode22.13.jpg episode22.14.jpg episode22.15.jpg episode22.16.jpg episode22.17.jpg episode22.18.jpg episode22.19.jpg episode22.20.jpg episode22.21.jpg episode22.22.jpg episode22.23.jpg episode22.24.jpg episode22.5.jpg episode22.26.jpg episode22.27.jpg episode22.28.jpg episode22.29.jpg episode22.30.jpg episode22.31.jpg episode22.32.jpg episode22.33.jpg episode22.34.jpg episode22.35.jpg episode22.36.jpg episode22.37.jpg episode22.38.jpg episode22.39.jpg episode22.40.jpg episode22.41.jpg episode22.42.jpg episode22.43.jpg episode22.44.jpg episode22.45.jpg episode22.46.jpg episode22.47.jpg episode22.48.jpg episode22.49.jpg episode22.50.jpg episode22.51.jpg episode22.52.jpg episode22.53.jpg episode22.54.jpg episode22.55.jpg episode22.56.jpg episode22.57.jpg episode22.58.jpg episode22.59.jpg episode22.60.jpg episode22.61.jpg episode22.62.jpg episode22.63.jpg episode22.64.jpg episode22.65.jpg episode22.66.jpg episode22.67.jpg episode22.68.jpg episode22.69.jpg episode22.70.jpg episode22.71.jpg episode22.72.jpg episode22.73.jpg episode22.74.jpg episode22.75.jpg episode22.76.jpg episode22.77.jpg episode22.78.jpg episode22.79.jpg episode22.80.jpg episode22.81.jpg episode22.82.jpg episode22.83.jpg episode22.84.jpg episode22.85.jpg episode22.86.jpg episode22.87.jpg episode22.88.jpg episode22.89.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion